1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to an automatic focusing lens assembly in a camera to enable the user to clearly see things both far and near.
2. Description of Related Art
Current cameras that focus on a particular site are normally equipped with an image receiving assembly to receive an image, an image processing assembly to process the image signal and a lens assembly to automatically adjust the focal length to allow the user to see things clearly. Therefore, the user is able to use the camera to clearly see things both far and near. In order to have the ability to adjust the focal length of the lens assembly, a mechanical driving mechanism is installed inside the camera to accomplish the purpose of focal length change so that the image is able to be presented clearly.
However, to drive the mechanical driving mechanism, a complex circuit board occupying a large space inside the camera is required, which is the primary reason that the current camera is too bulky. Furthermore, the installation of this mechanical driving mechanism and the circuit board increases the manufacture cost, with the consequence that the price is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved lens assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.